Destiny - 4 : Deuils
by E.L.Swan
Summary: Great Harlock, assis dans son fauteuil, se remémore les souvenirs de trois personnes qui ont changé sa vie. Elles ont pour noms Helene, Elysanna, et Leroy.
1. Chapter 1

**Pour cette partie de Destiny, ce sera un peu spécial. Mais je ne vais rien vous dire mis à part une …**

 **Bonne Lecture et Joyeux Noël !**

 **oooooooooooooooooooo**

Helene

Tout avait commencé un matin de printemps. Un matin d'exposition sur la place d'un petit village d'Allemagne. Des étoffes étaient posées sur les différents carrés de pelouse fraichement tondue. Dessus étaient mis en évidence des pièces pour vaisseaux spatiaux.

Great Harlock, alors âgé d'une trentaine d'années, se promenait entre les différents étalages. Il ne cherchait pas de pièce particulière, mais il avait prit l'habitude de jeter un coup d'oeil. Il échangeait parfois quelques mots avec les exposants. Quelques fois, entre deux stands, il croisait la route d'une connaissance. Alors, il discutait avec elle, et commentait les éléments mis en vente. Puis il reprenait son chemin en solitaire. Parfois encore, il croyait apercevoir une belle chevelure ébène. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que cela était impossible. Elysanna n'était plus sur Terre depuis maintenant six mois. Elle avait épousé un certain Leroy Swan, et avait fait ses adieux à son ami d'enfance à qui elle avait brisé le cœur sans le savoir. Plongé dans ses pensées, Great Harlock ne vit pas la femme qui avancait vers lui, la tête plongée dans un roman à l'eau de rose. Il la bouscula, et le livre glissa des mains de la jeune femme. Il finit sa chute sur l'allée dallée où la terre accrochée aux souliers des passants s'était laissée déposer sur la pierre froide. Great reprit alors conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Il se baissa, et ramassa le roman. Il enleva les dépôts de terre et rendit l'ouvrage à la jeune femme qui le fixait de ses yeux marron. Elle remercia le jeune homme, et passa son chemin. Great la suivit des yeux.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, sans rencontres imprévues et sans embrouilles. Comme chaque fin d'après-midi depuis le départ d'Elysanna, il se rendit dans un saloon où il commanda un verre de Red Bourbon qu'il but à petites gorgées. Les portes du saloon grinçèrent. La jeune femme au roman entra et s'installa à deux tabourets de capitaine.

C'était ainsi que le Capitaine Great Harlock avait rencontré Helene Jones.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, ils se revirent plusieurs fois. Dans ces moments à deux, ils apprenaient à se connaître, parlaient de leurs enfances et de leurs expériences respectives. Plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus Great se rendait compte qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour cette femme. Il aimait la façon dont elle replaçait une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille. Il trouvait que ses gestes dégageaient des sensualités purements féminines, et peu à peu, le souvenir d'Elysanna alla s'enfuir au plus profond du cœur du capitaine.

Un soir de Juillet, alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, les deux jeunes gens était allongés dans l'herbe sèche. Les cheveux de la jeune femme se confondaient avec les brins jaunis. Le pirate la contemplait en silence. Helene avait mit des lunettes de soleil afin de ne point être dérangée par ses rayons de fin de journée.

\- Dîtes-moi Great, avez- vous déjà aimé ?

La voix d'Helene venait de briser le silence apaisant du crépuscule. Le pirate ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question pleine de sous-entendus de la jeune femme. Le visage d'Elysanna ressurgit dans son esprit.

\- Oui, j'ai déjà aimé. Mais cet amour n'était pas réciproque, alors il s'est évaporé dans l'air frissonant.

\- Vous avez l'âme poétique Great, déclara Helene.

Le pirate sourit faiblement. Helene s'assit dans l'herbe, et Great suivit le mouvement. La jeune femme enleva ses lunettes et leva les yeux vers le ciel qui se teintait d'un bleu encre. Great Harlock contemplait le profil de la jeune femme. De sa main, il lui tourna doucement la tête afin de se perdre dans ses yeux. Helene ne disait rien, attendant la suite. Tout son être frémissait. Leur visage était à présent très près l'un de l'autre, et Great pouvait sentir le souffle d'Helene contre ses lèvres. Il faisait à présent nuit noire, et seules les étoiles et la lune fournissaient un temps soit peu de lumière.

Le pirate abaissa alors toutes ses barrières. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, l'embrassant avec délicatesse. Mais Helene en voulait plus. Elle passa ses bras autour du coup du capitaine en le poussant en arrière afin qu'ils s'allongent sur l'herbe encore tiède. Great approfondit le baiser en mêlant sa langue à celle de la jeune femme. Il la fit basculer sur le côté et se retroua au-dessus d'elle.

Ils passèrent la nuit étendue sur l'herbe dans l'air frissonant de désirs assouvis.

Le mois qui suivit, Great Harlock et Helene Jones se marièrent. Ce fut un beau mariage comme on pouvait en rêver. Pour leur voyage de noces, Great avait emmené la belle Helene Harlock sur les côtes de Grèce. Ils étaient restés là-bas deux semaines, et quand ils étaient revenus en Allemagne, leur peau avait une légère teinte halée.

Deux nouvelles semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur retour, et Helene s'était appropriée la demeure des Harlock. Chaque Lundi, elle allait dans les forêts environnantes et cueillait des fleurs sauvages qu'elles mettaint ensuite dans un vase, et qu'elle posait sur les différentes tables présentes dans l'habitation. Elle savait que son mari s'absenterait dans moins d'un mois pour son travail, et elle apréhendait de rester seule dans cette immense maison qui avait des allures de château.

La veille du départ de Great Harlock, Helene se réveilla toute nauséeuse. Elle se plaignait également de vertige, et Great contacta le médecin de famille, le Docteur Hatter. Celui-ci avait osculté la nouvelle madame Harlock sous tout les angles, et avait rit avant d'ajouter d'une façon amicale :

\- Et bien, ma chère madame, vous n'avez pas attendu ! Vous allez avoir un petit héritier !

Sous le choc de la nouvelle, ni Helene ni Great n'avait réagit. Le médecin était partit d'un air léger, et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que le couple comprit ce qui leur arrivait.

Le lendemain, Great Harlock était partit de bonne heure. Il était légèrement inquiet de laisser sa femme seule, et enceinte. Quand il reviendrait, elle en serait à cinq mois de grossesse, et ils pourraient enfin savoir si ils auraient une fille ou un fils.

Les trois mois sans Great furent long pour Helene qui s'ennuyait à mourir. Les premiers jours, elle avait visiter la demeure en repérant la pièce où elle voulait installer la chambre de son enfant à venir.

Le jour de l'accouchement arriva enfin. Il fut long et épuisant, autant pour Helene que pour Great. Après des heures d'attente et d'efforts, le petit Albator pointa le bout de son nez. Les jours qui suivirent la naissance de l'enfant furent riches en émotions, comme on peut s'en douter. Le tout petit Albator faisait souvent ses vocalises au plus grand damn de son père qui commencait à regretter la quiétude dont il jouissait avant son mariage.

Un an plus tard, le petit Albator faisait ses premiers pas sous les yeux émerveillés de ses parents. N'importe quelle personne aurait craqué en voyant ce petit garçon marcher de manière instable sur ces petites jambes. L'enfant avait hérité de la chevelure en bataille de son père, ainsi que les yeux marron et profonds de sa mère. Le petit enfant avait une joie de vivre sans bornes, et de l'énergie à n'en plus finir. Cependant, comme tout enfant en bas âge, il lui arrivait de faire de petites bêtises involontaires. Notamment quand il voulait toucher les fleurs de sa mère, et qu'il trouvait le moyen de faire tomber le vase. Avez-vous déjà essayer d'imiter un chat ? Et bien notre jeune Albator en a fait l'expérience, et le résultat fut des rideaux arrachés de leur tringle, et une bonne fessée de la part de Great Harlock.

Une nouvelle année s'écoula en douceur. Puis vint ce jour fatidique où les humains entrèrent en guerre contre les Humanoïdes. C'était la première invasion. Great s'absentait de plus en plus souvent au plus grand désespoir d'Helene qui devait répondre aux questions inscessantes de son fils âgé maintenant de deux ans.

Tout les Mardi, Helene et Albator se rendaient au marché. Bien entendu, qui dit marché, dit objet en exposition. De quoi éveillé la curiosité den'importe quel enfant. Les marchands connaissaient bien le petit Albator. En effet, l'héritier des Harlock avait déjà fait le tour des stands pour assouvir sa curiosité.

Ce Mardi-là semblait n'avoir rien de particulier. Si seulement cela s'était avéré vrai !

Alors qu'Helene bavardait avec la femme d'un des amis de son mari, elle entendit un son bien trop familier à son goût. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit des vaisseaux humanoïdes. Son cœur s'emballa. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son fils. Elle le chercha des yeux dans la foule paniqué. Elle interrogeait les passants qui pour la plupart d'entre eux ne lui répondait pas. Elle finit par le retrouver entre deux étalages. Elle le prit dans ses bras et essaya de remonter l'allée marchande. Les Humanoïdes ouvrirent le feu. Helene vit avec horreur les corps des passants tomber sur la pierre froide. Elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le put. Alors qu'elle courrait, elle sentit une violente douleur dans la poitrine. Elle s'effondra sur les dalles sous la violence de l'impact. Albator ne comprenait pas. Il se retrouvait coincé entre le sol glacé et le corps tremblant de sa mère. Il sentait que ses mains étaient recouvertes d'un liquide chaud. Ses petits yeux se mouillèrent de larmes. Helene posa doucement ses lèvres sur le front de son fils.

\- N'ais pas peur, mon trésor, je serai toujours avec toi, murmura-t-elle.

Ses forces l'abandonnèrent, et son âme s'envola dans les cieux.

Trois jours plus tard, Great et Albator se tenait devant la tombe d'Helene.

Aujourd'hui, Great était assis dans son fauteuil, un verre à la main, noyant son chagrin dans les flammes de sa cheminée.


	2. Chapitre 2

Elysanna

Elysanna Labrys était née près de l'océan atlantique en France. Plus précisément en Bretagne. Elle avait grandit avec les deux pieds dans la mer salée. Pendant son enfance, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à voyager avec son père sur les flots bleus. A cette époque, elle ne trouvait pas un grand intérêt aux vaisseaux spatiaux. Mais sa mère par contre, y était très attachée. Le père d'Elysanna, Wilson Labrys, avait l'âme aventurière, chose dont sa fille avait hérité. Sa mère, Elisha, faisait des prototype pour vaisseaux. Deux parents différents, avec deux passions différentes, de quoi faire tourner la tête d'Elysa.

Elysa était née le vingt Décembre aux environs de midi. Elle était née un jour de neige, et il semblait que la teinte de celle-ci s'était imprégnée dans la peau et l'attitude de la jeune femme. En effet, Elysanna avait la peau très pâle comme si elle n'avait jamais vu le soleil. Pour son attitude, la jeune femme avait apprit à dissimuler ses émotions. Elle s'était donc composée une apparence froide dans le seul but de se protéger du regard et de la méchanceté des autres. Durant son adolescence, Elysanna avait passé sa vie à étudier pour plaire à son père, qui voulait qu'elle fasse de longues études afin qu'elle parvienne à réaliser son rêve à lui. Sans le laisser transparaître, la jeune fille en souffrait. Puisqu'elle avait hérité du côté aventurier et de la curiosité sans bornes de son père, elle rêvait de voyager aux quatre coins du monde, et pourquoi pas, aux quatre coins de l'univers. Elle était partagée entre sa passion et son devoir. Cela lui pesait, et le besoin de liberté s'empara d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle décide seule de sa vie. C'est pourquoi un jour, elle prit la fuite. Une nuit, alors que ses parents dormaient tranquillement dans leur chambre, Elysanna passa par sa fenêtre, et quitta la maison familiale. Ses pas l'orientèrent vers l'Allemagne. Elle ne souffrait pas de manque d'eau et de nourriture, tellement elle se sentait bien loin de ses parents et de leur oppression. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Un jour, elle arriva dans un petit village. On était Mardi, et c'était jour de marché. Avec les quelques sous qu'elle avait collecté durant son voyage en faisant des petits travaux, elle s'acheta un beignet sucré. Elle trouva un banc où elle s'assit pour reposer ses jambes et déguster son précieux beignet. C'est alors qu'elle vit une petite fille de six ans, vêtue de haillons. Elle était maigre, et son visage était sale. Ses yeux marrons étaient fixés sur des petits pains que vendait un marchand. Pour Elysanna, cette vision était insupportable. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la petite fille. Elle s'accroupit près d'elle, et lui tendit son beignet intact. La petite fille le prit timidement, n'osant regarder les iris de sa bienfaitrice.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, la rassura doucement Elysa.

La petite fille osa enfin la regarder. Elle avait des cheveux blonds en bataille. Elysa se releva sans détacher son regard de l'enfant.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Elysanna.

\- Helene, fit timidement l'enfant.

\- C'est très joli. Tu es seule ?

\- Oui, depuis toujours.

\- Écoutes, ma mère à une amie dans cette ville, c'est pour ça que je suis ici d'ailleurs. On va aller chez eux, d'accord ?

La petite hocha la tête et prit la main de l'adolescente. Elles avaient dix ans de différence, mais un lien fragile s'était installé entre elles. Elysa guida Helene dans les rues, et s'arrêta devant une porte en bois verni. Elle sonna. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur une femme d'âge mûr. Elle avait des cheveux blonds jusqu'à la taille et des yeux bleus ciel. La femme, qui portait le nom de Mia Jones, née Hemrich, fit entrer les deux filles. Elle les convia dans un salon richement décoré. Helene avait l'impression de faire tache dans tout ce décor, et pour tout dire, Elysa ressentait la même chose.

\- Qu'est – ce qui t'amènes ici, Elysanna ?

Celle – ci frissonna. Elle détestait quand on l'appelait par son vrai nom qui était trop long à son goût. Elle en fit cependant abstraction, et conta son histoire et celle de l'enfant à la femme qui était en fait sa marraine. Mia hocha plusieurs la tête tout au long du récit. Helene était accrochée à la main d'Elysa et fixait ses pieds nus et sales.

\- Je comprends, mais te connaissant, tu ne voudras pas rester ici, n'est – ce pas Elysanna ?

\- En effet, vous me connaissez bien, marraine.

\- Restes au moins pour la nuit. Quand à toi, Helene, vient avec moi. Nous allons te débarrasser de ces loques. Elysanna, tu connais la maison, fais comme chez toi.

Mia prit la main de l'enfant et la conduisit à l'étage dans une suite digne d'une princesse. La marraine d'Elysa lui expliqua comment se laver avec tout les produits mis à sa disposition. Elle lui amena également une jolie petite robe rose à nœuds, une ancienne robe de sa filleule. Helene l'enfila et fit tourner ses jupons. Mia lui apporta une paire de collants blancs, et des chaussures cirées roses. La femme se félicitait d'avoir gardé toutes ces affaires. Elle tressa les cheveux blonds et maintenant soyeux de la petite fille.

Pendant ce temps, Elysanna s'était rendue dans une autre suite de la maison. Sa suite. Elle prit une douche rapide, et enfila une robe noire à petits poids blancs, qui les descendait aux genoux. Elle laissa ses cheveux noirs lâche, et enfila des ballerines cirées à talonnettes. Elle retourna au salon où elle s'assit sur le canapé en cuir. Mia et Helene entrèrent à leur tour.

\- Tu es très jolie Helene, la complimenta Elysa.

\- Merci, toi aussi tu es jolie.

\- Merci.

\- Assez de bavardages mes demoiselles. J'ai oublié de vous prévenir plus tôt, mais nous avons de la visite ce soir. Malheureusement, Helene tu ne pourras pas assister au dîner puisqu'ils arriveront tard.

\- Qui est – ce marraine ?

\- La famille Harlock. Tu en a déjà entendu parler ?

\- Non, ou que brièvement.

\- Peu importe. Je veux que tu te comportes comme je te l'ai appris. C'est bien compris Elysanna ?

\- Oui marraine.

Mia alla dans la cuisine où elle prépara un repas pour Helene, pendant que quelque domestiques faisait le dîner. Helene mangea sagement, heureuse de se mettre quelque chose de goûteux sous la dent. Elysa était remontée dans sa suite. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être présente à ce dîner pour les bonnes femmes à froufrous. Les discussions tourneraient évidemment sur les dernières robes à la mode, et les nouvelles astuces pour se farder le visage. Rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance pour l'âme aventurière d'Elysanna. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de partir loin et de voir le monde. On frappa à sa porte. Elle lança un petit « entrer », et se retourna pour faire face à sa marraine. Mais ce n'était pas Mia qui venait voir sa filleule, mais Helene, qui voulait remercier Elysa de l'avoir emmener avec elle.

\- Qu'est – ce que tu veux ? Demanda doucement l'adolescente.

\- Rien, juste te dire merci.

\- Mais c'est normal de venir en aide à ce qui en ont besoin.

\- J'aimerai bien rester ici, avoua l'enfant.

\- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, ma marraine ne te laisseras pas partir. Elle n'a jamais put avoir d'enfants, et elle a toujours voulu avoir une fille.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup, elle est gentille je trouve.

\- Si tu le dis.

Helene se dirigea vers une petite étagère où se trouvaient des piles et des piles de livres.

\- Tu les as tous lu ? Demanda la fillette à Elysa.

\- Oui.

\- Tu peux m'apprendre à lire.

\- Ça va être long. Je peux t'apprendre quelque bases, mais pas plus. Tu connais ton alphabet ?

\- Non.

Elysanna lui apprit donc les vingt – six lettres qui composaient notre langage. Elle lui montra aussi les différents sons que pouvait produire l'association de deux lettres. Helene jugea cela fascinant, et Elysa se vit obliger de lui lire une histoire entière. Un peu plus tard, Mia vint annoncer l'heure du coucher pour la blondinette. Celle – ci obéit sagement. Elysanna descendit dans le salon. Elle se planta dans la cheminée, et regarda les petites flammes danser. La sonnette retentit. Elysa sursauta. Elle ajusta sa robe comme le lui avait appris sa marraine, et alla ouvrir. Elle fit entrer les invités de sa marraine, et les convia à s'asseoir sur le canapé en attendant Mia. Elysa se mit à regarder les invités plus attentivement. Le premier à avoir frôler le tapis du salon était un homme d'âge mûr aux cheveux bruns en bataille, yeux marrons. Il arborait fièrement une petite moustache. Assis à côté de lui se tenait une femme un peu plus jeune. Elle était plutôt grande de taille, mais elle portait quand même des talons hauts. Elle avait des cheveux roux frisés, et des petits marrons. Des petites taches de rousseurs parsemaient son joli minois. Immédiatement, Elysa sut que cette femme ne lui plaisait pas. A côté de la femme était assis un jeune de l'âge d'Elysa. Il s'était assis de manière nonchalante dans le sofa et fixait Elysanna avec insistance. Celle – ci plongea ses yeux dans les siens en arquant un sourire. Le jeune homme sourit et détourna le regard.

\- J'ignorais que Mia avait une fille, fit Madame Harlock.

\- Je ne suis pas sa fille, Madame. Je suis sa filleule.

\- Intéressant. Où est Mia ?

\- Elle s'occupe d'Helene.

\- Qui est – ce ?

\- Une enfant.

Mia arriva à ce moment – là. Elysa soupira de soulagement. Madame Jones convia la famille Harlock à passer à table. Ils mangèrent avec appétit. Mia et Victoria parlèrent, comme Elysanna l'avait prédit, de robes et de rouge à lèvres. Les nouveaux collants en laine pour l'hiver, et les petits chaussons spécialement pour marcher dans l'herbe pour ne pas se salir les pieds, et tout le reste. L'adolescente fixait donc son assiette en silence. Elle eut droit à quelque remarque de la part de Victoria sur ses cheveux trop épais, et sa peau trop blanche. Elle la sermonna également pour ne pas avoir attacher ses cheveux avant de passer à table. Elysanna n'avait rien dit, mais elle s'était redressée sur sa chaise, le menton fière. Elle n'était pas une femme du bourg mais une femme d'aventure, et elle en était très fière. Le repas se termina trop lentement au goût d'Elysa. Enfin, les invités quittèrent la maison de Mia. La jeune femme serra la main de chaque invité, et même celle de Great, le fils héritier des Harlock. Elysa sentit quelque chose entre leurs deux paumes. C'était petit et léger. Elle retira sa main en serrant le petit objet dans sa main. Elle embrassa sa marraine et monta dans sa suite. Elle ouvrit alors sa main et découvrit un petit morceau de papier froissé. Elle déplia soigneusement et lut ce qu'il y était écrit. Un lieu de rendez – vous. Elsana nota l'adresse sur son avant bras, ignorant complètement si c'était convenable ou pas. Elle se coucha et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain, Elysanna se rendit au lieu de rendez – vous. C'était un joli parc où les promeneurs se baladaient main dans la main. Elle repéra Great sur un banc, et l'y rejoint.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, tu es venus. Un instant j'ai crus que tu ne le ferais pas.

\- Moi aussi à vrai dire, répondit Elysa.

\- Je te demande pardon pour les remarques de ma mère hier soir.

\- Ça ne fait rien, elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, cela ne me fait rien.

Suite à cette discussion, les deux jeunes gens se promenèrent tranquillement. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient pas mal de ressemblances. Ils celèrent un pacte d'amitié cette après – midi là.

Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées. Elysanna et Harlock étaient tout les deux partis faire leurs voyage ensemble pendant près de dix ans. Pendant ces longues années, Victoria avait périt d'une maladie, et le père de Great était mort peu après. Le jeune homme s'était retrouvé seul et démuni. Il avait put compter sur Elysanna pour le soutenir dans ce moment noir de sa vie. Ils étaient partis faire le tour du monde, et bien plus. Ils s'étaient rendu aussi sur Mars et Saturne. Durant tout ces voyages à deux, les sentiments d'Elysa par rapport à Great était toujours les mêmes : c'était son meilleur ami. De son côté, le jeune homme avait vite comprit qu'il était tombé amoureux de la jeune femme. Ils étaient âgés de maintenant vingt – six ans. Quand ils retournèrent sur Terre, ils allèrent à la demeure des Harlock. Ils y restèrent de longs mois. Ils préparaient leur futur voyage sur Vénus.

Un jour en allant au marché, Elysanna trébucha et fit tomber la pièce de vaisseau spatial. Elle se releva avec difficultés.

\- Tenez, c'est à vous.

Elysa sursauta et fixa l'homme qui avait ramassé la pièce. Il était blond, et possédait de magnifiques yeux verts. Elle reprit la pièce qui s'était cassée à cause de la chute, et remercia le jeune homme.

\- Je suis navré, vous ne pourrez plus l'utilisé.

\- Je sais, c'est de ma faute. J'aurai dut faire plus attention. Je peux dire au revoir à mon voyage.

\- Votre voyage ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Je voulais aller sur Vénus avec un ami, mais c'est mal partit pour le moment.

Le jeune homme convia Elysanna à marcher avec lui. Elle accepta, et ils marchèrent sur l'allée dallée. Ils firent connaissance, et Elysa apprit que son ramasseur de pièce se nommait Leroy. Leroy Swan. En rentrant chez Great, elle parla de sa rencontre avec cet homme venu d'une autre planète nommée Abussos. Le jeune homme l'écouta en silence. Une étincelle animait les yeux pâles de son amie. Son cœur commença à se briser.

Les jours suivants, Elysa revit plusieurs fois Leroy. Il lui parlait de sa planète natale avec de grands gestes, et un sourire aux lèvres. La jeune aventurière voulait se rendre sur cette planète. Elle voulait tout savoir et regarder ce que lui décrivait Leroy de ses propres yeux. Seulement, quelques jours plus tard, le jeune homme lui annonça qu'il devait retourné sur sa planète. Elysanna en fut chagrinée, mais ne laissa rien paraître comme à son habitude.

L'étincelle avait disparue, mais parfois, Great voyait son ombre dans les yeux de la voyageuse. Cela lui faisait peur, il ne voulait pas que son amie, que la femme qu'il aimait parte dans les bras d'un autre homme.

Deux années s'étaient de nouveaux écoulées. Elysanna s'était mise à l'écriture d'un journal. Elle y racontait son enfance, ses souvenirs, les moments les plus importants de sa vie, et sa rencontre avec Leroy.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans le parc dans lequel Great avait donné rendez – vous à Elysa des années auparavant. Une voix se fit entendre au loin. La jeune femme s'arrêta et écouta la voix. Son cœur bondit en la reconnaissant, c'était celle de Leroy, et il l'appelait. Il arriva vite à sa hauteur, et contre toute attente, la serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir Ely.

\- Ely ?

\- Oui, j'ai trouvé le diminutif de ton diminutif, expliqua – t – il.

\- C'est étrange. Tu as des idées bizarres des fois.

Leroy rit et la jeune femme l'imita. Ils fêtèrent leurs retrouvailles comme il se doit. Le jour avait maintenant été remplacé par la nuit. Ils marchaient sur une petite place où se trouvait une fontaine.

\- Ely ?

\- Oui.

La jeune femme se retourna et fixa les prunelles vertes de son ami.

\- Je dois repartir dans deux jours, avoua – t – il.

\- Quoi ? Déjà ?

\- Je le crains.

\- Pourquoi es – tu revenu ? Questionna Elysanna.

\- Pour ça.

Sur ces deux derniers mots, il attira la voyageuse dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elysa répondit à son baiser, et pour tout dire c'était son premier. Leroy rompit le baiser et posa le front sur celui de la jeune femme.

\- J'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi, sur Abussos.

\- J'en serais ravie, répondit – elle en souriant.

Arrivée sur le domaine des Harlock, Elysanna s'empressa de parler à Great de son départ imminent pour la planète de Leroy. Great félicita son amie, et contre son grès, l'encouragea et l'aida à préparer ses affaires.

Deux jours plus tard, Elysanna quittait la Terre.

Trois ans après ce jour, elle revenait sur Terre, serrant dans ses bras des linges qui cachaient un petit être. Elle les remit à son meilleur ami, et quelques heures plus tard, elle succombait aux forces ennemies, suivit par son mari.

Harlock toujours dans son fauteuil, posa son verre sur un guéridon, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi était – ce si dur de dire au revoir à son passé ?


End file.
